Service Club/Service Club Requests
Introduction of the Service Club Shizuka Hiratsuka read Hachiman's first essay on youth. They had a short conversation about it. It ends when Hachiman implies that Shizuka is old. Afterwards, he was threatened with a feint punch and a warning from Shizuka not to mock her over her age, while he regained his composure, Shizuka had an idea, and without telling him what it was, she brought Hachiman to the service club. He walked in and stared at Yukino. Yukino insults him and Hachiman thinks about what he knows about her. While lost in thought, Shizuka mentions that he'll be joining the club. Hachiman unintentionally agrees. He immediately questions why he should join the club afterwards. Before Hachiman could speak further, Shizuka left no room for Hachiman to debate about the decision. Yukino is against the idea. She and Shizuka debate while Hachiman interjects a couple of times. It ends with Yukino submitting to Shizuka because she's a teacher. Shizuka leaves the clubroom. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part A Hachiman recalled a rejected confession of the past. He reasons that in order to avoid that pain again, he just has to be hated. He tried to intimidate Yukino by growling but he ends up being intimidated by Yukino's glare. Hachiman asked for the purpose of the club. She proposed that they play a guessing game. Hachiman can't guess correctly. She told him the answer with a condescending attitude. He countered her argument using his grades and apparently pretty good looks as a basis. Yukino rebuked his statements. The argument continued until Shizuka re-enters the classroom. Shortly after, They began another argument about change. Hachiman stopped when he was intimidated by Yukino's anger at his belief. Shizuka proposed a "battle" in which they could put their different beliefs to the test. She says the reward is to get the loser to do whatever the winner wants. Hachiman seemed to be thinking of lewd things so Yukino mocked him. Shizuka persuaded Yukino to join the "battle" without Hachiman's say. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part A Officialy the first request is by Shizuka of fixing the rotten personality of Hachiman which still hasn't seen its end. Request shown in Anime 1st Request of the Service Club: To make cookies by Yui Yuigahama The following day, Yui Yuigahama enters the club with a request that they help her bake cookies for a "certain person". Yukino tries and fails to get Yui to bake correctly, although Hachiman fulfills Yui's request using reverse psychology which effectively helps her realize that people simply appreciate the thought alone. The following week, Yui shows up at the clubroom and gives both Hachiman and Yukino baked cookies as thanks for their help. Observation in Classroom: While in class, Hachiman thinks about the pros and cons of forming social groups by comparing the act to the animal kingdom and wishes he was a solitary bear while subsequently drawing one on his biology assignment. At lunch, Hachiman observes Yui's continually failed attempts to break away from her social group led by the popular Yumiko Miura in order to have lunch with Yukino. Yui, soon finds herself in a tight spot when she can't explain why she has to leave to Yumiko. Hachimen indirectly try to stand up for Yui only to be intimidated by Yumiko's glare. Just then Yukino shows up and demand ds to know why Yui is late, but understands once Yumiko makes herself known. Yukino then proceeds to point out the flaws in Yumiko's personality, in that she imposes her beliefs on others as the unrequited leader of her social group. Afterwards, realizing the tense atmosphere, everyone but Yui and Yumiko exit the class,When Hachiman pass by Yui to leave the class , Yui thank him for trying to help her. While outside the class, Yukino and Hachiman listen to Yui telling Yumiko her true feelings of the way she wants to be treated. After leaving Yui to solve her problem with Yumiko, she leave only to find Hachiman eavesdropping on her conservation with Yumiko which cause her to be silghtly angry, embarrassed as she run off. REQUEST : To help Yui makes cookies for someone * Real problem : Yui doen't have any confidence to express herself in confidence because of her fear of losing her stand in her clique. SOLUTION BY THE CLUB * Yukino : Simple hard work * Hachiman : Males are helplessly simple. They get the wrong idea if you just talk to them and they’d be happy just to get homemade cookies. RESULT * Yui became courageous to be able to express herself with confidence as seen by her conversation with Yumiko. Yui later joined the service club . 2nd Request: Review of novel by Yoshiteru Zaimokuza After school, an acquaintance of Hachiman, the delusional Yoshiteru Zaimokuza shows up at the club with a request that they help him review a light novel he wrote, as he did not want the harsh review of the online reviewers, For which they accept. With the warning that Yukino's critiques are more harsh than the online reviewers. Both Hachiman and Yukino read his novel throughout the night, and Yui didn't bother to do anything. The following day, without any hesitation the service club gave their opinions to Zaimokuza. Yukino harshly criticized Yoshiteru's work, making him feel put down. 1.“It was boring. In fact, it was almost painful to read. It was boring beyond my imagination. 2.”First off, the grammar was a mess if you want people to read this, you also have to make it less predictable. I could tell what was coming in the story from miles away and there wasn’t any sign that things would get more interesting. 3.Also, why is the heroine stripping here? the narration is too long, there are so many convoluted kanji, so it’s just really hard to read. Also, please refrain from trying to make people read an unfinished story. Before we even talk about literary style, maybe you should go and get some common sense" Yui Yuighama commented "you sure do know a lot of tough words…” As he look at Hachiman for better review, Hachiman dealt the final blow by asking him “So, exactly what did you rip-off to write that?” Hachiman was surprised when Yoshiteru ask them to do another review for his Novel despite the cruel comments by the three .After Yoshiteru reveal that he was glad for being able to get honest opinions from people for something he wrote, Hachiman realized that Yoshiteru not only delusional , But he also have a Writer fever who just want people to read his story therefore he promise to review as many of his work he can. REQUEST: To review his work before applying for the Light novel competition * Real problem : Yoshiteru wants someone to read his work SOLUTION BY THE CLUB * Yukino: Harsh critiques * Yui : * Hachiman: Harsh critiques but promises to read his every works again. RESULT Yoshiteru's new works was read by Hachiman from then on . And most of his requests are taken by the club. 3rd Request: Totsuka Saika,Tennis Court Showdown Hachiman paired up with Saika for tennis one day during gym class. Saika then asks Hachiman to join the Tennis Club to help raise their strength. Unsure of what to do, Hachiman asks Yukino for advice. Just then, Yui shows up with Saika who requests that the club help him with tennis practice, which takes a few days with no improvement. At the tennis court, Yumiko and her clique show up and demand to use the court. Hayato Hayama and Yumiko make a wager with Hachiman and Yui to have a double tennis match with the winner being able to use the court and help Saika practice. As Yumiko and Hayato steadily gain the upper hand, Yui sprains her ankle but gets Yukino as her replacement. After a bit of pregame banter with Yumiko, Yukino steadily dominates the game until her stamina runs low, and entrusts the game to Hachiman. Hachiman uses his knowledge of the sea breeze's speed and direction and is able to win the match. Although, everyone ignores the Service Club's victory since Hayato protects Yumiko from injuring herself after Hachiman's final serve. At the end, Saika thanks Hachiman, who himself remarks that the "god of romantic comedies" is a retard for the end pairing which seems homosexual. As Hachiman returns to the club room, he walks in while Yui and Yukino changing and is knocked out with a tennis racquet before complementing the "romantic god" with his sense of humor. REQUEST : To make the tennis team better Real Problem SOLUTION BY THE CLUB * Yukino :To help Totsuka improve his tennis ability. If he can get better, everyone else will try harder too. * Yui :Asst Saika in his training * Hachiman : Assisted Yukino and serve the last ball to save the court from Yumiko's dominance. RESULT : Because of that special training, Totsuka has been really fired up about practice ever since then and later he becomes the captain of the tennis club. 4th Request: False chain message by Hayato Hayama At the Service Club meeting, Yui and Hachiman receive a mysterious chain text implicating 2F's Tobe, Ōoka, and Yamato as delinquents. At this time, Hayato enters the club room and requests that the Service Club help him stop the text from circulating, which they accept. They realize that the texts are connected to the upcoming three-person-per-group Workplace Visit and since Hayato's clique has four people, one of them is spreading the rumors to get someone knocked out of the group. So that the particular culprit wouldn’t get left out. The reason why those three were fighting was because they wanted to be with Hayama. Yukino has Yui and Hachiman gather information on the three suspects, but Yui fails to gather any information due to her inability to remain subtle. Hachiman decides to instead watch Hayato's clique for some time, and noticing that when Hayato is around they are all lively. Hayato then approaches Hachiman and asks of his progress, just as Hachiman observes that the clique is now quiet and awkwardly checking their phones now that Hayato is no longer with them. Realizing the situation, Hachiman explains to everyone at the Service Club, that he doesn't know who the culprit is, but explains that their behavior when Hayato isn't around suggests they are only acquaintances, with Hayato being their mutual friend, therefore they are literally competing for his attention. Basically, the answer was to separate Hayama Hayato from his friends. He solves the case by suggesting that Hayato have the three of them group and have a chance to get to know each other better, which seems to work. As thanks, Hayato groups with Hachiman along with Saika for the Workplace Visit. * REQUEST : To stop the fake chain message. but he didn’t want to turn it into a witch hunt and wanted to know how to solve things peacefully. * Real problem : All the male members of Hayato's clique is competing for Hayato's attention and were not friendly with each other as they are to Hayato SOLUTION BY THE CLUB * Yui :was the one to deduce the heart of the problem.Tried asking the girls about it only to be failed in her attempt * Yukino : Culprit didn’t want their true identity to be known and were afraid of being found out, so they use fake ids. In that case, they would probably stop, When their cover was blown. Basically, finding the culprit was the quickest way of finishing things. a person who commits such a despicable deed undoubtedly deserves to be eradicated * Hachiman :The reason why those three were fighting was because they wanted to be with Hayama. So take out the root cause. Basically, the answer was to separate Hayama Hayato from his friends Let the three form a group without Hayato on the trip. RESULT: '' * The problems were resolved and the Fake chain message stopped. After Hachiman proposal of idea, that the three of Hayato's clique form a group of three without Hayato on the Workplace Trip. * The trio appears to be more friendly than before in the later series * The trio talked casually as seen in Season 2 episode 1 with the jokes of somethingtani-kun(Hachiman) even in the absence of Hayama. * In light novel Hachiman's idea was followed when the group of three were formed for the judo competition as mentioned in Volume 7.5. 5th Request: Kawasaki Saki's Activities by Taishi ''REQUEST: To find out about his sister's nightly activities. Real problem: His sister appears to be delinquent, but she has a problem in communicating with others about her issues. SOLUTION BY THE CLUB This is the first request where the service club required out sourcing and volunteers to help them in one way or other. After all of their approach went in vain, The service club decides to go in person to Saki's workplace which has the name Angel. In Angel ladder Saki single evenhandedly retaliated every club members. *Yukino: #Animal theraphy, Yukino suggested by using (Kamakuran,Hachiman's cat) they can bring out Saki's gentle side by having her interaction with the cat but it failed as Saki is allergic to cats. *Yui: # Yui suggested that Saki might have changed for a worst but can be changed back, and she adds that girls only changes for better if they are in love.Yui requested help from Hayato to initiate this feeling in Saki(It was also a failure). *Hachiman: After the service club confrontation, Hachiman asked of Saki's time to discuss about her brother after her shift is over.There Hachiman encircled Saki in away her usual retaliation and escape would work.hachiman predicts the root cause of Saki's problem which is her intension to enter cram school for university preparation but she doesn't want to impose on her parents, as they are focusing on her siblings expenses. Hachiman later suggested Saki about the scholarship Volunteer * Saika Totsuka Saika suggested help from other adults other than Saki's parents, as there are thinks one must talk to adult but cannot talk to their parents about. The club decided on asking help from Shizuka sensei. * Shizuka Hiratsuka Shizuka have direct confrontation with Saki about her late night activities but Saki quickly retaliates Shizuka by saying that Shizuka should first worried about herself by stating her single status. * Hayato Hayama Hayato tries to appeal to Saki in the cycle stand, By asking about her restlessness and tells her not to force herself too much. But she vaguely ignored him, to which Hayato feels like being rejected. RESULT *.Saki in light novel informs Hachiman about her success in gaining the scholarship and thanked Hachiman and says to tell the same to Yukino *Saki leaves her night shift part time jobs and spends more time with her family 6th Request: Rumi Tsurumi's circumstances Summer activity Hachiman was called several times by Shizuka which he simply ignored.Later Komachi asked Hachiman to take her to Chiba and when he accepted. She carried a packed bag to Chiba station where the hidden plot of Shizuka, Yukino, Yui, Komachi to bring Hachiman for summer club activity is revealed. Saika also joined the group to Chiba village where the service club is appointed to assist the elementary school students with their summer camp activities. Hayama's clique with the exception of Ooka and Yamato also joined the service club activity for various reasons. In the camp they saw a group of four girls with another following them at a distance of two steps. In the scavenger hunt, Hayato helped the group and talked to Rumi and brought her to the centre of the group. The atmosphere in the group became intense with difficulty which is noted by both Yukino and Hachiman. In making curry session, Rumi was shown to be working alone.when Hayama asked Rumi, if she likes curry she gives a vague answer that she is not interested in curry after peeking at her peers. Hachiman explains to himself that ostracized person should not be talked to in public, as the bullies will say that the target was way over their head if she answered properly or they will say that she is way to rude, if the target answers negatively. Hayato tried to resolve the situation through talking to her in front of her classmates, with hope of making her popular which instead attracted more hateful and jealous attention towards her. They talk about making friends but Rumi dismisses it by saying she'll just wait until middle school to make friends since people from other areas would be there. But Yukino explains the flaws in her wish, that Rumi is now "negative" and this brand would be carried to her middle school .Rumi's past would be treated as an in-joke and in the end she'll become a conversation topic, who'll forge friendship with her misery and this will follow her to high school. Rumi explained her misery that she was going through, the person who became her friend turned into a bully the next day. Her secrets became a conversational topic and joke for others, she continues by saying that a person who talked to her a lot was bullied before and lament that she didn't do any thing wrong to deserve this. According to Hachiman, they didn't need a reason, they just want to have fun at the expense of others. The following night the group sorted out plans in making things better for Rumi only results in conflict between themself. The next day she finds Hachiman and gang at the river bank and joins in, after a while she states that everyone left her behind after finishing breakfast .She asks Hachiman, if he had friends back when he was in grade school,to which he replies negatively and says that goes for most people. Even so, Rumi clutches her camera and says that it's not an acceptable explanation for her mum,who bought the camera for Rumi so that she can make friends during the summer vacation. Rumi say that she doesn't want to be friends with them anymore, but feels pathetic being left-out. Hachiman hinted his plan to her before leaving. Hachiman explains to the company that the only way out is to destroy the trust between her peers, through having Hayato and Kakeru acting as bullies threatening Rumi's group-mates during test of courage event and exposing their selfish nature to each other, thus preventing further organized acts of teasing on Rumi. Thus Hachiman earns a bad reputation from his school mates, however Hayama convince every one to go along with Hachiman's the plan and bet that Rumi's group will deal with it together. Hayama and the gang didn't wear any monster costume to make Rumi's group to relax, which they falls for. Afterwards, Hayama's group started bullying them. Hayama asked them to leave any three people behind and the remaining will be freed. Rumi was selected as a default sacrifice, then the rest started quarreling about the remaining two members. Hayama and the gang intensified the tension in the air. During the precise moment of threatening her peers, Rumi saves them by using her digital camera's flash to blind Hayama's group at the dark forest and escaped with her peers. Hachiman was impressed by her action and hoped for a better future. At the campfire the kids of Rumi's group still hasn't recovered from the shock and keeps looking at Rumi, while Rumi keeps peeking at Hachiman's direction, after that she averts her gaze and never even looked at him again REQUEST: No official request was made. *Real problem: Rumi being lonely and was bullied by her peers for fun with no valid reason which results in her solitude and loneliness which may last till the end of her High school. SOLUTION BY THE CLUB *Yukino: Assisted or supported Hachiman's plan since no one got any reliable plans *Yui :N/A *Hachiman: Planned to expose Rumi's mean peers by revealing their inner selfishness to each other. In doing so, Tobe, Yumiko and Hayato act as bullies that threaten to beat three of them, while letting the other two go. Since Rumi said that she didn't wants to be friends with her peers anymore but feels pathetic being left out. When Hachiman asks her is she didn't want to feel pathetic she answers yes. RESULT *Hachiman sees that his method did save her from bullying, but he feels that it mightn't been enough as her solitary aura still remains when he saw her in the Christmas event. In other words Rumi didn't have any friends. *The request still remains unfinished which Hachiman includes in the his combo work of Christmas collaboration event where Hachiman makes Rumi the star of a play planned by committee, thus making her popular figure. *Hayato and Tobe feels Hachiman is extremely horrible for devising such solution. After the Cultural Festival ended, Tobe voices his opinion on Hachiman and mentions that something not unlike the rooftop incident happened also during summer. *Shizuka gives zero points to Hachiman in the Battle royale challenge even though Hachiman had major role in this request, since Hachiman resisted to come to the summer camp. 7th Request: Cultural festival committee by Minami Sagami '' REQUEST: Sagami's goal of wanting to grow through this Cultural Festival Real problem: Sagami wanted to be in the same hierarchy of Yumiko and Hayama in class politics by taking the name of the chair person of successful cultural festival 'SOLUTION BY THE CLUB' The club was planned to be dismissed till the end of cultural festival and Sagami's requested was taken solely by Yukino alone.Later Yukino stole the spotlight Hachiman later joined the activity *Yukino :Assisted Sagami in managing the duties, later the entire workload when Sagami bailed in her duties. *Yui:Nil * Hachiman : Criticized and indirectly forced the entire planning committee to take up their role seriously, in away helped Yukino reduce her work load as well, afterwards scapegoated for Sagami's laxness and also to support Yukino's doing. 'RESULT' *Sagami becomes the victim and is sympathized by the entire school. *Sagami is mentioned never attains any growth anyway. *Hayato shows his violent side towards Hachiman for his harsh words to Sagami. *Hachiman is loathed and hated by the entire school with the exception of few who know the truth, although this is somewhat questionable. Fortunately, this is temporary and blows over as time passes. *Hachiman earns the trust of Yukino to a greater degree with some hints of friendship. *Haruno is impressed with Hachiman and the growth of Yukino. 8th Request: Athletic festival committee by Meguri Shiromeguri 'REQUEST: To make the current sports event interesting and being last year as a student to the school, Meguri wants to win. Real problem :Political correctness of event due to people being fussy. and the difficulty of framing new events ''SOLUTION BY THE CLUB'' *Yukino: Helped in winning the event of cavalry battle *Yui: *Hachiman: #Suggested Hina, Yoshiteru in organizing the event to be more exciting. #Plotted a plan to win the pole drop event. ''RESULT'' *Meguri was happy with the events even though her team lost. *But team Red was Disqualified due to the stunt performed by Hachiman which is considered to be a foul play. *The service club members are excited for athletic festival of next year even if they end up in opposite team. 9th Request: Marriage Magazine by Shizuka Hiratsuka ''REQUEST'': To help in preparing a magazine as part of a campaign by the Chiba region to promote "Love and Marriage" to teenagers. Real problem : #Shizuka doesn't know how to get married or anything about marriage. #The student are not in the age to know anything about marriage. ''SOLUTION BY THE CLUB'' This is the only request shown, where the members have a brainstorming session Yukino: Yui: Hachiman: ''RESULT'' 10th Request: Confession to Ebina by Kakeru Tobe '' REQUEST'' :To help Tobe as a wing man to confess to Hina during the field trip and he doesn't want to get rejected. *Real problem : #Hina doesn't want to be in a relationship. #Tobe's clique members are not completely supportive. # The possibility of the request going well is low. #Greater possibility of clique to break down. ''SOLUTION BY THE CLUB'' *Yui: #Insisted the club to take up the request. #Created situation for Tobe and Hina to be alone. #Asked Hina to come to the spot choosen for the confession. *Yukino: #Provided a list of places that a girl would like in the field trip. #Chosen the place for the confession. *Hachiman : #Assisted Yui in the task #Helped Tobe to a certain extent. 11th Request: Stopping the Confession by Hina Ebina '' REQUEST'': Hina wants the male members of her clique to get along with themselves. Even though the request was made in the club room in front of every members, It was explicitly mentioned to Hachiman. '''Real problem: Hina doesn't want Tobe to confess, Since she doesn't want to be in a relationship. This request is further fortified by both Hayama and Yumiko's wish of not lossing the current status quo. While none of the three knows about the others request to Hachiman There is a possibility of Hina asking the same request to Hayato which is obivious to Hachiman. SOLUTION BY THE CLUB Yukino: None (She doesn't know the hidden request). Yui: None Hachiman: Hachiman was able to understand Hina's request only towards the end, so he could come up with only one solution, Hachiman confessed to her just before Tobe can and got rejected providing a window for Hina to express her mind. RESULT OF BOTH 9TH AND 10TH REQUEST *Tobe didn't get rejected as per his request. *Hachiman earned a good will from Tobe, who became friendlier with him later on. *The weight is off Hina's shoulders. *Hina spoke freely with Hachiman when their alone. *The status quo of Hayama clique is maintained and things are back to normal like nothing changed. *Hayato suffers under the weight of knowing Hachiman's sacrifices to save his own clique. *The service club members relationship is strained. *Yukino declares her hatred of Hachiman's method. *Yui tears down again and surprised by her clique acting normal the next day, doubting her understanding about them. *Hachiman's fake confession was covered up from public knowledge. 12th Request: Student Council Election by Iroha Isshiki Iroha Isshiki was recommended as a candidate for the student council president as a prank. Out of her dislike of being forced into that role, she filed a request to the Service Club in order to not get elected and yet not lose in an embarrassing fashion. Because of this request, Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui made decisions to participate in student council elections seemingly against their own will. In order to keep the Service Club intact, Hachiman, with the help of Yoshiteru, Komachi, Taishi, Saika and Saki discussed ideas to prevent Yukino and Yui from becoming the student council president. In the end, Hachiman, together with Zaimokuza, made a fake Twitter account in order to fish the vote for Isshiki Iroha. After that Hachiman convinced Iroha Issiki to be the next student council president which he succeeded. As a result, Isshiki Iroha is elected as the new student council president. She eventually accepts her role of being the student council president. REQUEST: To help Iroha lose the election but not in an embarrassing fashion. * Real problem: Iroha wanted to maintain her image and doesn't want to take any risk that will damage her image by loosing the vote of confidence. SOLUTION BY THE CLUB This request marks the first time for the members to have voluntary of participation following Hachiman's suggestion. The Battle royale is brought up again with the hints of Shizuka forgetting about it *Yukino: *# The best possible outcome would be, if someone else run for the election and Iroha to lose to them fair and square, Both Yui and Yukino jointly requested Hayama to take up the role of candidacy for president *# After Yukino's encounter with her sister, Yukino herself decides to stand for the candidacy of President. * Yui: After learning Yukino's decision, Yui to decides to run for President of student council. * Hachiman: *# First suggested that Iroha can lose the vote of confidence without losing the face by an awful campaign speech and nobody will hold against her. (It was rejected by Yukino, later dropped by Hachiman himself.) *# Hachiman with Yoshiteru created a fake twitter account of a list of candidates to get their nomination and later changed it's title as nomination for Iroha ensuring Iroha's selection in vote of confidence with the support of nearing 1/3 of school body and later convinced Iroha to take up the role. RESULT * Iroha became the president of student council as unopposed as earlier. * The strain in the club reaches its critical point. * Hachiman felt guilty for making Isshiki President and thus try to assisted Iroha's every request personally. 13th Request: Christmas Collaboration Event by Hachiman REQUEST: To help Hachiman for Iroha to organize the christmas collaboration event. * Real problem: Hachiman wants something Genuine. SOLUTION BY THE CLUB * Yukino: Promises to help and give him what he wants. * Hachiman: N/A * Yui: Also promises the same as Yukino. RESULT * The club's status was almost restored at once they accepted the request. * This request brought the service members closer than before. * Hachiman thanked his club mates for thei help in finishing the event, But yukino states that his request isn't completed and that she will fulfil his request * 14th Request: To know the career path selection by Yumiko Miura The request is made both in mail and person by Yumiko REQUEST: To help Yumiko in deciding her career path. * Real problem: She wanted to be close to Hayato and want to know his career path * Yumiko is greatly disturbed by the rumor of Hayato and Yukino dating . SOLUTION BY THE CLUB * Yukino: Asked her sister Haruno about Hayato's choice (But failed). * Yui: N/A * Hachiman: # Confronted Hayato directly but shot down by him coldly. # With the help of Saika, Hachiman finds a way to persuade Hayama on taking the science as his career path by pointing out it's benefit. But it only provoked Hayato not to follow Hachiman's advice (Meaning he choose Liberal arts). RESULT * Yumiko's feelings for Hayato is made clear. * Hachiman relying on Saika Totsuka for the first time. * Hayato's inferiority complex towards Hachiman is revealed but between them alone. * Hayato vows not to lose to Hachiman, meaning that he will always live up to others expectation. * The hostility between Yumiko and Yukino softens. * Both Hayato and Hachiman expressed their hatred for one another. * In the light novel Hayato finds out the hints of Hachiman being disturbed by the rumors. * The rumor is crushed by Hayato's speech after the marathon. 15th Request: To make home made chocolate for valentine by Yumiko Miura , Iroha Isshiki, Saki Kawasaki This has multiple requestees '' REQUEST: To help Yumiko and Iroha in making valentine Chocolate for Hayato. While for Saki help her sister Keika in making simple chocolate * Real problem: None of the requestees knows to make chocolate * Hayato was not willing to take any valentine chocolate 'SOLUTION' 'BY THE CLUB' * Yukino: * Yui: * Hachiman: 'RESULT''' Request mentioned only in the Light novel References Category:Plot